cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Millennial Tree Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Likes: Shiny Sugar Crystal, Millennial Tree Tears Dislike: Broken Key Fragment |Affection Effect = Extra points for Time Crystal Jellies |Availability = Yes |Associations = Wind Archer Cookie - Trust Dark Enchantress Cookie - Friendly Whipped Cream Cookie - Friendly Pitaya Dragon Cookie - Tension |Jelly = Millennial Tree Cookie Jelly |KO = 천년나무 쿠키 |Best Combi = None|Combo Bonus = None|JA = 千年樹クッキー|ZH = 千年古樹餅乾|TH = คุกกี้ต้นไม้พันปี}} Millennial Tree Cookie is a Legendary Cookie released on October 8th, 2018. He has the ability to summon a Circle of Time to shoot Purifying Beams, destroying obstacles and creating jellies. Like all other Legendary Cookies except Pitaya Dragon Cookie, he does not have a matching Pet. He was released alongside of Miraculous Nutrient Ampoule, which creates Magic Light Trees that have Millennial Leaf Jellies on them. Along with two Legendary Pets, Magmabird and Emerald Golem, he was originally one of the special obtainable rewards from City of the Millennial Tree's Jewel rewards board before this feature was retired. Like all other Breakout rewards now, he can be chosen at the end of the week if the player has scored high enough for a free Legendary reward in his respective origin Episode, or he can be purchased at any other time with 1,000 accumulated Light Spheres. Story Deep inside a secret grove, there was a majestic ancient tree. Its roots went deep inside the ground and far to the very corners of the world. When the scarlet curse devoured the grove, the tree sealed itself in a magical slumber to resist the dark sorcery. With the help of the Cookies, Millennial Tree Cookie's silence was finally broken. Once again he is ready to vanquish the Darkness and make the world a blooming garden it once used to be... Personality Millennial Tree Cookie is overall a very calm and collected Cookie. Despite the amount of time he remained sealed in sleep, he quickly catches himself back up to speed on the events of the world and prepares himself to do what he believes is right. He even appears to be a little overconfident, finding Dark Enchantress Cookie to only have mildly amusing plans and not expressing any worry towards what is going on until Pitaya Dragon Cookie awakens, which is finally enough to unnerve him. Though he generally seems to adjust well to the current period of time, he does have some confusions with modern day materials, expressing confusion when handed a Broken Key Fragment, uncertain what it does. He admits to not understanding machinery well, presumably because it is new and foreign. Skill Summons the Circle of Time at given intervals. While the Circle is active, collect Time Crystal Jellies to shoot the Purifying Beam. The Beam destroys obstacles, leaving Reflection Jellies. Level Up to summon the Circle of Time more frequently and earn more points for Reflection Jellies. The Cookie's Energy drains slower while the Circle of Time is active. Strategy Millennial Tree Cookie's main source of points will be his Reflection Jellies, the destruction from his Purifying Beam is not particularly notable and he should not be used as a destruction Cookie unless the player is absolutely desperate. It should be kept in mind that his Purifying Beams can be slightly delayed by intentionally failing to collect the Time Crystal Jellies for a while, however, this can cause Millennial Tree Cookie's last Purifying Beam to not activate. This should be done sparingly and carefully. Otherwise, his notably high Energy has the potential to help the player out in situations where they are trying to keep running for a long time, especially since his Energy drains even slower within the Circle of Time. Statistics Loading Messages General * My faithful wind guards me. * Close your eyes and listen to the leaves... * Young Cookies seem to be very fond of running... * Listen to the whispering of the forest. * I have awoken from my slumber... * Oh, running is quite delightful indeed! * My roots spread far. * I remember the day this land was born! * Darkness is but a drop in the ocean of Time... * I shall do what I must! * The world shall bloom once again! Tired *Only a moment... Lobby Daily Gift *The Forest provides. Tap * Fate has brought another new meeting. * Welcome. I've prepared a spot for you. * The Forest welcomes you. * Thank you. Such kindness. * I know not much of machinery... * I've heard of a truly rare sugar crystal... * Even the smallest leaf is under my protection. * The Darkness will soon be purified. Gift * You have my eternal gratitude! (Given Shiny Sugar Crystal) * All memories are dear to me, even the saddest ones... (Given Millennial Tree Tears) * I humbly accept this gift! (Neutral) * But what is this for...? (Given Broken Key Fragment) Relationship Chart * Wind Archer Cookie: My faithful guardian, my curse is not your fault. * Dark Enchantress Cookie: Amusing little plans this Cookie has. * Whipped Cream Cookie: In my dreams, I've seen this Cookie dance... * Pitaya Dragon Cookie: The Dragon awakens...So it begins. Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Unlock requirement changed from Mystic Jewel reward to Breakout Shop purchase. ** Energy slightly adjusted. Trivia * Millennial Tree Cookie's protector is Wind Archer Cookie, as evident by Wind Archer Cookie's Guardian of the Millennial Tree costume, further proven by Millennial Tree Cookie's Relationship Chart. ** It's possible that Millennial Tree Cookie is the mysterious being that created Wind Archer Cookie. *Millennial Tree Cookie has an unused asset for a Trial preview square using the old format of Trial previews that existed before Dino-Sour Cookie was released. This may mean he was originally intended to have a Trial upon release before this idea was scrapped. *Millennial Tree Cookie's hair, appropriately, resembles sliced tree bark. *Just like Magmabird and Emerald Golem, Millennial Tree Cookie has been banned out of his own origin Breakout Episode. * Millennial Tree Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "You have my gratitude! Let's celebrate!"